globalfrontfandomcom-20200215-history
Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+
Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+ is a first-person shooter published by Gameloft. It is the freemium re-release of Gameloft's original Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front. Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+ was released on November 22, 2011. This game is completely free-to-play, but in-app purchases are available to help the player progress faster or to purchase more powerful weaponry. Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+ implements many new features not seen in the orignal game. Players now earn XP (experience points) and dog tags (a form of in-game currency) while playing the game. A progressive levelling system has been introduced, and earning XP will allow the player to advance through the ranks. Upon reaching a new tier of ranks, players are awarded a medal (another form of in-game currency). Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+ is a free game available on both iOS and Android. Plot Brothers in Arms 2: Global Front Free+ features a 52 mission campaign adapted from the 13 mission campaign in the original game. The game begins as Corporal David Wilson, parachutes into the jungle in the Solomon Islands. While attacking the radio station, he is stabbed by a Japanese soldier. Weeks later, in the hospital, he receives a letter informing him of his brother Eric's death, and how his Medal of Honor was revoked. As he battles across the many theaters of World War II, he continues the quest to find the truth about his brother's death. He learns that his brother's death may have been a murder, and tries to find anyone who knows about it. He also learns that Eric was in trouble with an colonel, which was odd because they were ranks apart. He learns the name of the colonel, Becker, who is revealed to have major anger issues but a skill for leadership. His leader in Europe, Cpl. Hartley, finds out that Lieutenant Dyer and Sergeant Donovan, two men rumored to be with Eric at the time of his murder, definitely were with him when he died. It is also revealed he was illegally smuggling medicine, presumable for sale. Having already gotten everything out of Donovan, David is transferred back to the Pacific, where Dyer currently is located. After following Dyer and his unit, and while fending off an attack from a Japanese patrol, Dyer himself reveals the truth - ''he ''was the one stealing and selling drugs, not Eric. In the middle of a theft, Eric, Donovan, and Dyer were ambushed by Germans. Eric was not murdered; his death was just a war casualty. After Eric died, Dyer planted the drugs on him (the reason for the revoked Medal of Honor), and no one was the wiser. Just as the two finish off the patrol, a Japanese soldier comes from Dyer's right and attacks. The player is given the choice of either saving Dyer and killing the soldier, or letting him die because Eric's death was his fault. If the player chooses the latter, Dyer is shot, but saved by David's CO anyway.